


Guest List

by Kaza999



Series: Echo Chamber [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valduggery Week, god val why do you have to be such a downer, someday i will write the fic where val's parents meet skulduggery and do not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaza999/pseuds/Kaza999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Saturday of Valduggery Week--the theme was 'Wedding.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy thing.

“Dear god, we should just elope.” Valkyrie said, pushing herself away from the table and stacks of paperwork. 

“Nonsense. Weddings are important.” Skulduggery seemed perfectly content to do things like organize catering and for the life of her Valkyrie couldn’t figure out why. 

“Skulduggery, we have more enemies than we have friends. I’m sure if we just ran off nobody would mind.” she rifled through some of the papers on the table, and found the guest list. Looking through it quickly, she noted “Half of the people on this hate you.” Valkyrie’s family was not overly fond of Skulduggery--and nor were a good portion of her friends. “And the other half hate me.” Although this was an exaggeration, it _was_ true that Valkyrie had made enemies of and/or alienated a disquieting number of Skulduggery's friends and allies. 

He took the guest list from her and glanced over it. “You know, I believe you might just be right about that.”

“Of course I am. Can we elope now?”

“No.”

Valkyrie groaned. “Goddammit.”


End file.
